Question: Kevin buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$14$ before tax. The sales tax is $15\%$. What is the total price Kevin pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${15\%} \times {$14} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.15} \times {$14} = {$2.10}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Kevin paid. ${$2.10} + {$14.00} = $16.10$ Kevin needs to pay $$16.10.$